This invention relates to a finger-pressure apparatus, and more particularly to a roller type finger-pressure apparatus in which a finger-pressure treatment is performed by the utilization of rollers.
An object of the invention is to provide a roller type finger-pressure apparatus in which finger-pressure is applied to the human body over a wide range with rollers, and the finger-pressure effect is provided either in conformance with the curves of the human body or it is given to a freely selected part of the human body.
A roller type finger-pressure apparatus in which rollers are rotated along guide rails so that the rollers are moved vertically according to the curve of the guide rails, is known in the art. In the conventional roller type finger-pressure apparatus, supporting legs slidable on the guide rails have vertically elongated grooves, and the suporting shaft of the rollers is inserted into the elongated grooves, so that, as the rollers are moved vertically along the curve of the guide rails, the supporting shaft is also moved vertically along the elongated grooves in the supporting legs. However, the conventional apparatus is disadvantageous in that vertical movement of the supporting shaft of the rollers is limited to the length of the elongated grooves in the supporting legs. Furthermore, since it is not permissible for the supporting legs provided on the guide rails to protrude above the cover which is laid over the finger-pressure apparatus body, the stroke of vertical movement of the supporting shaft is necessarily limited.
Still further, the screw drive shaft used to advance the rollers can become clogged, or the mounting structure carrying the rollers may rock forward or backward and become jammed, either of which will disable the apparatus.